Nipples for use on feeding bottles for infants, on other drinking vessels such as lidded cups and as part of soothers (comforters) often suffer from the drawback that they work in a manner which is dissimilar to that of an anatomical nipple.
It is an object of the present invention, at least in some embodiments, to provide a nipple which can mimic an anatomical nipple, or at least provide a useful alternative.
This application claims priority of Australia provisional patent application no. 2012901568 and of part of International patent Application No. PCT/US2102/031787. The contents of the specifications of both applications are incorporated herein by reference.